


Strigoi et Accident de Voiture

by Sakuraokasan



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraokasan/pseuds/Sakuraokasan
Summary: Dimitri/Rose Se passe entre les deuxième et troisième tomes.
Relationships: amis - Relationship, compagnons - Relationship, professeur - Relationship





	Strigoi et Accident de Voiture

**Dislaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a Richelle Mead

**Titre** : Strigoi et accident de voiture

**Couple** : Dimitri/rose

**Rating** :M

**Genre** : Romance

**Beta** : Marjo76

Strigoi et accident de voiture :

Après les récents évènements de Spokane, la jeune Rose Hathaway se fit tatouer ses deux premières Molnija, grâce aux deux Strigoi qu'elle avait abattus. Les deux semaines suivantes furent, pour elle, comme un brouillard, sans émotions. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait, était de Dimitri, qui lui avait avouée qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais aller vers quelqu'un d'autre, mais qu'ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble.

Il lui avait aussi dit qu'ils devaient avant tout protéger la princesse Vassilisa. Il l'avait même embrassée de son propre chef, cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur, mais, dès qu'il eut fini, le froid revint prendre soin d'elle. Depuis, elle ne ressentait plus rien.

Les entrainements avaient été suspendus, mais Dimitri lui avait fait part d'une information, les gardiens lui avaient dit que si le rendez-vous avec elle se passait bien et si les ressources étaient bonnes, ils pourraient faire d'elle une gardienne, à part entière, et entrer dès à présent au service de la princesse Vassilisa.

C'est ainsi, que Dimitri Belikov, son précepteur l'avait informée du jour et de l'heure, qui soit dit en passant, se trouvait à Washington DC. Il lui fit part du temps de route, pour se rendre chez cette personne. Le jour du rendez-vous, ils partirent le matin, pour arriver en fin d'après-midi. Ils firent le trajet en silence, firent des arrêts pour remettre de l'essence et faire des pauses pipi. Une fois arrivés à l'heure du rendez-vous, ils furent accueillis par deux gardiens, qui les accompagnèrent à leur hôte.

-Gardien Belikov.

-Grand Gardien Sarov.

-Miss Hathaway, je présume ?

-Monsieur.

-Miss, savez-vous pourquoi vous avez été convoquée aujourd'hui ?

-Le Gardien Belikov m'a fait part de ce test.

-Oui, et c'est pour cela que je voudrais en savoir plus sur vos qualités de Gardienne. Si vous êtes prête à prêter allégeance en entrant au service d'un Moroi.

-Mes qualités de Gardienne sont normales, bien que je me débrouille bien grâce à mes cours institués par mon précepteur, le Gardien Belikov, mais de là à entrer au service d'un Moroi, je crois qu'il me reste encore des choses à apprendre.

-Faites-vous référence aux évènements qui se sont passés, il y a peu ?

-Oui, à cause de mon insolence, un des élèves de l'académie à penser pouvoir s'en prendre aux Strigoi, repérés à Spokane et à cause de cela, il est mort, tué par l'un d'eux. Ça veut dire qu'il nous reste, à moi et aux autres élèves de l'académie, des choses à apprendre.

-Ça vous a donc mis du plomb dans la cervelle, si je puis dire ?

Dimitri redoutait le pire, si Rose piquait une de ses colères, elle était fichue.

-Et vous n'y répondez rien ? Pourtant, vous avez une réputation de jeune fille insolente, violente, en un mot de catin rouge. Je vois que cette histoire vous a assagie.

Le Gardien trouvait Rose trop calme, cette affaire l'avait plus marquée qu'il ne l'avait cru.

-Pour la disparition des deux Strigoi et en vue de vos résultats scolaires, vous allez être mise à l'épreuve pour être la Gardienne référente de Vassilisa Dragomir, avec le Gardien Belikov, et ce, pendant six mois. Si après ces six mois votre comportement est positif, il vous sera appliqué la marque de la Promesse, en nous prêtant allégeance. Bien… dès à présent, vous entrez en mise à l'épreuve, le rendez-vous est terminé, vous pouvez nous laisser.

-Grand Gardien Sarov, salua Dimitri.

-Grand Gardien Sarov, fit Rose.

Il repartit comme ils repartirent comme ils étaient venus. Dans la voiture du retour, ce fut pareil qu'à l'allée. Dimitri s'arrêta à Spokane, pour acheter de quoi manger et repris les routes tortueuses de la forêt, pour rentrer à l'académie. Au bout d'un moment, Dimitri remarqua qu'une voiture banalisée noire les suivait. Il accéléra un peu, pour voir si elle les suivait vraiment et ce fut le cas. Il s'adressa à Rose.

-Roza, accroche-toi, nous sommes suivis !

-Suivis ? Mais, dit-elle, en regardant dans le rétroviseur. Vas-y, dit-elle ensuite, en se repositionnant sur son siège.

-Je pense que ce sont des humains, à la solde de Strigoi.

-Mais pourquoi nous attaqueraient-ils ?

Dimitri ne répondit pas.

-Non, laisse-moi répondre à cette question. Parce que j'ai décapité deux d'entre eux ? Ou à cause de Lissa ? S'enquit-elle rhétoriquement, alors que Dimitri avançait à une vitesse folle, sur cette route de forêt sinueuse.

-Certainement pour toi et ton lien avec la princesse.

Dimitri les avait presque perdus de vue, quand il les aperçut derrière eux, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Il dérapa sur une plaque de verglas et fit plusieurs tonneaux, atterrissant dans la forêt avoisinante, contre un tronc. Les occupants de la voiture banalisée voulurent s'arrêter, quand ils aperçurent des phares de voiture arriver vers eux. Ils firent demi-tour et repartirent d'où ils venaient.

Dans la forêt, à l'endroit de l'impact, une voiture, si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, puisqu'elle était dorénavant cassée, cabossée de partout. La porte avant conducteur était défoncée, les vitres avaient explosé sous les impacts, des morceaux de branches étaient encastrés dans l'habitacle. Si quelqu'un était vivant, on se demanderait alors par quel miracle.

A l'intérieur cependant, Dimitri ouvrit les yeux, une douleur sourde pulsant dans son corps. Se redressant, comme il le put, il regardant autour de lui et vit les branches un peu partout, l'une d'elles passait juste à côté de lui. Rose, sa Rose était évanouie, le visage en sang, encore attachée, entourée de verres et de branches.

-Roza, Roza, réponds-moi, Roza.

-Aïe, Dimi…tri…

-Roza, regarde-moi.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers la voix de son précepteur et le vit couvert de sang. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Dimitri essaya de se relever, pour secourir Rose. Mais, quand il bougea, une horrible douleur le transperça. Il baissa la tête vers la provenance de la douleur en question et remarqua un morceau de branche planté dans son abdomen. Ni une, ni deux, il la brisa, retira la ceinture pendante et sortit de la voiture, réprimant la douleur, pour faire sortir Rose de là.

Il fit le tour de la voiture, balança les restes de la portière, décrocha la ceinture de Rose, qui le regardait avec un air inquiet. Il la prit dans ses bras et la sortit de là.

-Roza, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, mal à la tête…, dit-elle, reposant ses yeux.

-Roza, regarde-moi, ne t'endors pas !

-Mal…

Le jeune Gardien faiblissait et s'écroula, les deux genoux à terre.

-Dimitri, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle se retrouva les fesses par terre, Dimitri, écroulé sur elle. Elle se reprit et continua à parler.

-Dimitri, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Parle-moi, tu me fais peur.

Elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre sur elle et s'écria :

-Dimitri, réponds-moi !

Il ne bougeait plus. Elle essaya de se dégager, puis, sentit une chaleur sur sa main. Elle la regarda et fut horrifiée. C'était du sang, celui de Dimitri. Elle le poussa de côté et vit l'étendue de ses blessures : une grande entaille sur le front, des coupures sur le cou et le corps, les vêtements déchirés et une profonde blessure à l'abdomen, avec un morceau de bois ressortant. Elle essaya de le réveiller de nouveau, mais, rien à faire. Dimitri ne bougeait plus. La panique la gagna et l'horrible vérité éclata. Son amour pour Dimitri ne bougeait plus. L'avait-il quittée ?

-Non, Dimka, ne me fais pas ça. Ne pars pas, toi aussi. Non…

Fin.


End file.
